


Punnett Squares

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Sunshine and Glitter [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Phae wants grandkids and the rest of her overprotective family aren't going to get in the way, Pre-Relationship, Renatus Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Phae Quietly Cackles in Delight While Her Husband and Eldest Daughter Plot Murder</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Punnett Squares

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/61820332302/swtor-punnett-squares-or-phae-cackles-quietly-in) in September 2013.
> 
> For some reason, the entire damn family is worryingly overprotective of Sotiria. Phae thinks they're all ridiculous and has had to pretty much order everyone to leave Tiri the _hell_ alone while she carries out her apprenticeship.

Her husband and eldest daughter were Not Pleased over the latest addition to Tiri's crew.

Honestly, their overprotectiveness was getting a little ridiculous. Yes, the tuk'ata incident had given her a few more grey hairs, but really, Sotiria was more than capable of taking care of herself. She could make her own decisions and it was time she set out on her own. How could Tiri _learn_ if she didn't make her own mistakes?

Given enough time, and maybe a promise to break out the silk rope, Phae was certain she could get Andronikos to see her way of thinking. Xalla would be a little harder, if only because she had _Arty and Dea_ as role models for Proper Big Sister Behavior and Nine Hells, her eldest sisters were menaces about some things. Like her sex life. Absolutely none of their business.

...Except when excessive details made them shriek in horrified rage and cut off the holocall. That was always fun, she'd have to teach Tiri that trick.

If she ever got details enough to use it. Which wouldn't happen if Andronikos and Xalla brutally murdered the shiny new Imperial officer Tiri acquired for her crew on Balmorra.

Phae much preferred the rugged handsomeness of her pirate, but she did admit that Malavai Quinn cut a fine figure. _Amazing_ bone structure on that one, too, goodness.

And Tiri _giggled_ over him. Her baby girl, she used to save those kind of delighted giggles for lightsaber crystals and Echani steel knives; now she was realizing the potential males had. (This was probably part of Andronikos’s problem. Xalla would marry her sniper rifle if she could; no interest in men or women or other non-binary genders at all, so her pirate had never before had to act the overprotective papa regarding potential mates for a daughter. And thus, he went overboard. Silly darling.)

If Tiri wanted to pursue a relationship with Quinn, that was her choice. If it went pear-shaped, well, then she'd pick herself up and move on. Her daughter was resilient. And if Quinn hurt her, she trusted Tiri to be able to gut him herself.

Tiri was a _Renatus._ Phae would die of shame if any child of her's didn't know how and _when_ to use a knife.

Still, the sooner she got Andronikos and Xalla to calm down and act like adults, the better. Phae wanted to see how this would turn out.

Especially since if she played her cards right, she might get _grandbabies._

Phae imagined Renatus green eyes with those cheekbones and rubbed her hands together in glee.


End file.
